I Will Defeat King To Be Your Prince
by zokadokid
Summary: When Lala's brother*O.C*comes back from exile he wants the throne and has taken two of his sisters,What will Rito do,Will Momo ever be able to have the same relationship with her sister , will rito live or will he die, Earth is danger , what will rito sacrifice and what will he gain to defeat Lala's brother and save his two loves and both there homes. R*R*R and tel me what you want


**Disclaimer**

**As everybody knows NO ONE in that does these fanfictions own anything for To love ru and that includes me.**

**Nana: YOU BEAST!**

**Rito: Nana this is what it looks like **

**Nana strangles Rito**

**Momo: Stop being so rough with Rito **

**Nana: Why was he above you like that...in that position **

**Momo: There is nothing wrong with it**

**Momo tugs her arms and turns her head**

**Rito finally pulls Nana's arms off his neck**

**Rito: Are you trying to kill me!**

**Nana: that's not a bad idea**

**Nana turns her back to him**

**Nana: what if Big sister saw you two**

**Momo: I still don't think its bad for us to have a relationship too**

***Ding Dong***

**Rito runs down stairs**

**Rito opens the door **

**A beautiful red haired girl jumps on him**

**Rito: MEA!**

**Rito: Time to start so get off me please **

**Mea: ok**

**Mea: Oh wait Senpai Onee chan is gone she went to see Mom in the next galaxy**

**Rito: Fine we gotta start anyway**

***CHAPTER BEGIN***

**Rito walks through the school halls**

**Rito: *yawn* why do you always have to sneak into my bed Momo**

**Momo: Rito-san**

**Momo appears behind Rito**

**Rito: Momo! Where do you come from**

**Momo: I was in class and I asked the teacher if I could go to the nurse**

**Rito: Sigh fine**

**Momo: So why are you out here in the middle of class Rito-san**

**Rito: I'm trying to walk off the tiredness I'm feeling**

**Momo: why are you tired **

**Momo and Rito walk down the stairs towards the lockers**

**Rito: Because you keep sneaking into my bed**

**Momo: But Rito-san I can't sleep unless I feel your body next to mine**

**Rito blushes**

**Rito: Be that as it may I need to sleep at night**

**Momo turns around hearing foot steps**

**Momo grabs Rito**

**Rito: Wait momo**

**Momo opens a locker and pushes Rito inside a locker and squeezes herself inside and locks it**

**Rito whispering: Momo why did you push me in a locker**

**Momo: ssssshhhh rito-san**

**Rito looks through the opening in the locker and sees Momo's club of fanboys**

**Rito: Sigh not them again**

**Rito looks down at Momo**

**Rito in his mind: Momo is really cute**

**Momo looks up at him**

**Rito:*gulp***

**Momo: Rito-san *blush***

**Rito slowly puts his hand under her skirt**

**Rito rubs her butt**

**Momo: Rito-san**

**Rito quickly moves his hand**

**Rito: I'm sorry Momo**

**Momo: No I liked that**

**Momo takes his hand and puts it on her breasts**

**Rito: Momo**

**Momo: *moans***

**Rito starts to get an erection**

**They guys move on**

**Rito pushes the door open**

**Rito and Momo fall out**

**Momo drops right in front of his crotch**

**Rito: ehteteteteh**

**Momo looks at the giant bulge and drools**

**Rito covers it with his hand**

**Rito: What are you looking at...anyway I'm to class**

**Momo: Rito- san wait I need to know ...do you like me?**

**Rito: Uh uh uh *rito's face becomes stuck red***

**Rito: Why would you ask something like that at school**

**Momo: Then at home then...ok**

**Momo runs away **

**Rito: Wait that's not what I ...meant**

**Rito: huuuuuuuuuuuuh**

**Rito: what have I gotten myself into**

**The bell rings**

**Everyone stands to come out of class**

**Rito: Need to go back to class and get my bag**

**Rito runs up the stairs heading towards his classroom**

**A door opens and familiar face comes out**

**Rito: KOTEGAWAAAAAAAA!**

**Yui looks and sees Rito 2 inches from her**

**Rito smashes into her**

**Rito: Ouch**

**Rito opens his eyes and sees Kotegawa's white panties**

**Rito: HEEEEEEYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Kotegawa: that was yuuki-kun**

**Kotegawa looks down**

**Kotegawa: Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Kotegawa: SHAMELESS**

**Kotegawa slaps him**

**Rito face swells and turns red with steam coming off were Kotegawa hit him**

**Mea: OHHHH! How come you only do that to shameless senpai**

**Nana: He's just a beast Mea nothing good about him**

**Rito: Hey that was just an accident*gets up and dusts himself off***

**Nana: well your accidents seem to be happening everyday...Perverted Beast**

**Rito: I don't have time for this**

**Rito finds his class room**

**He takes up his bag **

**He hears the door shut**

**Rito: Uh who shut the door**

**He turns around and sees Lala standing at the door **

**Rito: oh Lala what's wrong**

**Lala: Rito I wanna talk to you **

**Lala: How do you feel about me now from when we were at the pool**

**Rito: What do you mean**

**Lala: My feelings for you Rito have never stopped ive loved you for a long time but I still want to know what you feel for me**

**Rito: I told you at the pool I love you didn't I**

**Lala: Yes but you haven't shown it all**

**Rito: Of course but that doesn't mean that I love you any less**

**Lala: But my feeling have grown, have I made an progress in your heart?**

**Rito: *gulp* Lala I don't...**

**Lala puts a finger to his lips**

**Lala: Ill give you time to think...ill come to your room later tonight**

**Rito: But Lala...uh**

**Rito looks at her sparkling eyes**

**Rito: yeah I might be able to sort my head out by then**

**Lala: great **

**Lala gives him a light kiss on the cheek before running out**

**Rito holds the cheek lala just kissed**

***Time skip***

**Rito goes into the tub **

**Rito: What am I gonna do**

**Rito puts his whole body under water blowing up bubbles**

**Rito in his mind: Momo is very attractive but she is Lala's sister and I don't know how Lala would feel plus I Love Lala **

**Rito pops up out of the water furiously scratching head**

**Rito: GAAAAAAH What am I gonna doooooooo! A hand made of hair pulls rito down into the water**

**Rito: Huh ... MEA!**

**Mea: SSSShhhhh rito-senpai**

**Rito: Mea what are you doing here**

**Mea: I wanted to see you**

**Rito: Couldn't you have come through the front door like a regular person**

**Mea: That would have been too easy**

**Rito in his mind: Or your worried momo and mikan would see you**

**Mea jumps down on him plunging them both into the water**

**Rito feels Mea's bare breasts on his chest**

**Rito and Mea come up out of the water**

**Rito: Mea!**

**Mea: Ssssshhhhhh Momo-san will come**

**Rito: Wha*blush* this is bad**

**Rito: I need to get out **

**Rito gets up**

**Mea stares **

**Rito: Huh...geeeeh**

**Mea: Beast**

**Rito covers himself before running out of the bathe **

**Rito slips**

**Mea: Rito sempai **

**Rito hits his head on the floor as swirls begin to form were his eyes are**

**Mea: Rito-senpai**

**Mea: Rito-senpai **

**The door flies open**

**Mikan: Rito I heard screaming**

**Mikan blinks twice**

**Mikan: Mea...san**

**Mea: Hehehe hello mikan-san**

**Nana walks up behind Mikan**

**Nana: HEEEEEH...Mea what are you doing naked with that beast!**

***Time skip***

**Rito wakes up **

**Rito: ouch ...ow my head**

**Rito remembers being in the tub with Mea again**

**Rito: *Sigh* this is happening way too often a guy at my age can't take so much stimulation**

**Momo: Whats that about stimulation**

**Rito turns around**

**Rito: MOMO!**

**Rito: What..what are you doing here**

**Momo: Remember I said I would come and see you later in the night**

**Momo: Everyone is asleep now and big sister is working on an invention**

**Rito: Yeah but**

**Momo kisses him deeply**

**Rito pulls away**

**Rito: Momo what are you doing**

**Momo: I still want an answer, I don't feel like im being recognized by you at all**

**Rito: What**

**Momo: Don't you realize it**

**Rito: Realize...it**

**Momo: I love rito-san...I love you more than anyone in the universe**

**Rito:*blush* yea but**

**Momo: But...**

**Rito: I...I still love Lala**

**Momo: So that means you cant love me too, I love you with all my heart but I can't make you love me**

**Rito: Momo I love you**

**Momo: You love me**

**Rito: Yes **

**The door flies open**

**Momo and Rito turn to the door shocked**

**Lala stands there with her hair covering her face with tears falling from her**

**Rito: Lala**

**Momo: Onee sama**

**Lala: Rito... why I love you so much**

**Rito tries to get off the bed**

**Rito: Lala this isn't**

**Lala runs away**

**Rito and Momo run after her**

**Momo: Onee sama stop you don't understand**

**Lala runs down stairs and opens the front door**

**Rito: Lala where are you going**

**Lala: Anywhere but here ...I can't see you right now**

**Lala forms wings her and flies off**

**Rito: LALA!**

**Momo: I'm going after her **

**Rito: I'm coming too but I'll stay on the ground you try and keep up with her in the sky**

**Momo: Ok**

**Momo forms her wings and flies after Lala**

**Rito runs off into the direction of Lala**

**Rito: Lala how long were you listening**

**The rain starts to fall**

**Goes to Momo**

**Momo: Onee sama please calm down and talk to me this isn't how it seems**

**Lala: Leave me alone Momo I don't want to see you or Rito right now*crying***

**Goes back to Rito**

**Rito: Dammit I lost sight of them and this rain is making the visibility worse**

**A large Lightening bolt strikes **

**Momo and Lala: AAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Rito hears the screams**

**Rito: Momo...Lala!**

**Rito looks in the sky and sees a black space ship**

**Rito: That isn't a spaceship ive seen before**

**Rito climbs on a garbage can next to a house then jumps onto the lower roof of the house**

**Rito's pupil becomes smaller**

**He sees Momo and Lala become taken into the spaceship**

**Rito: LALA ...MOMO**

**Lala wakes up just before she gets taken into the ship completely**

**Lala: RITO!**

**The bottom hatch of the ship closes**

**Rito: Damn don't even have my cellphone to call nana or the others**

**Goes to Lala**

**Lala hears the laughter of a man**

**Lala: Who is the never...**

**The laughter continues**

**A dark shadow comes up behind her**

**She gets shocked and falls down unconscious**

**Goes back to Rito**

**Rito: Why did this have to happen?**

**Rito sees the spaceship take off**

**Rito: Gotta get home and tell the others**

**Rito runs home in the rain socked**

**Rito kicks open the door**

**The slam wakes up everybody**

**Rito: WAKE UP!**

**Mikan reaches down the stairs first **

**Mikan: Whats wrong Rito its 4 in the morning**

**Rito: Momo and Lala have been taken**

**Mikan: What..How when**

**They were taken into a ship and the ship blasted off into space but I saw an emblem on it**

**Rito: Grab me a pen and paper**

**Nana finally comes down stair**

**Nana: Why are you yelling for Beast**

**Rito: This is no time for you to be cheeky your sisters have been kidnapped**

**They edges of the iris and pupil of Nana turn black in her shock**

**Mikan: I got the pen and paper**

**Rito flipped the light switch as he sat down and began to sketch the emblem he saw on the ship**

**Nana began to afraid as she watches the picture rito is drawing**

**Rito finishes drawing**

**Nana falls back on her hands**

**Rito: Nana...I can see it you face you know this emblem**

**Nana: It's the old Devilukean Royal Insignia...there is only one person who still uses that sign**

**Rito: WHO! ...WHO!**

**Rito cries as he shakes her**

**Mikan says with a weak voice: Rito**

**Nana: Our older brother...he...he always wanted the crown ever since he turned 15**

***Flashback starts***

**Kaizen: Prepare yourself father **

**Gid: Your going to regret this son**

**Kaizen and Gid started clashing with punches**

**Nana momo and Lala watch them from behind a curtain in the battle chamber**

**Nana: Onee sama why is Onee chan fighting father**

**Lala: I don't know but dad doesn't look happy **

**Momo: Dad isn't joking around Onee sama**

**Gid punches Kaizen into the empty stands**

**Gid walks over to Kaizen**

**Gid: You don't have the skill nor the power to rule deviluke just yet but in time when my rain comes to a close it will be your time**

**Gid extends his hand**

**Kaizen slaps it away and gets up and whips his mouth of his blood**

**Kaizen stops at the door**

**Kaizen: One day soon old man**

**Kaizen walks away**

**Gid: That child...speaking of which .*turns to the stands***

**Gid: LALA MOMO NANA!**

**All three: HAAAAAAAA!**

**They all drop from the back of the curtain**

**Lala rubs her head then looks up**

**Gid: What were you three doing right here...I told you all to stay in your room a half hour ago**

**Momo: We're sorry daddy we just were curious about what you and Onii chan were doing**

***Flashback ends***

**Nana: He was upset when Lala turned 15 because Father told him he was too set on the thrown and said Lala's groom would be the new king... he tried to kill our dad but our dad overpowered him and he left home swearing to take Lala some day**

**Rito: So this is the time he chooses**

**Mikan: Why haven't you guys brought him up before now**

**Nana: He wasn't someone to be talked about he didn't like us because father proud of him because he was what father was trying to end from the universe.**

**Rito: He was dark**

**Nana: Yes he was the 3****rd**** strongest person in the Devilukean army before he was 16**

**Rito: That strong**

**Nana: And who knows how strong he is now that he has come back from exile**

**Rito: Strong or not he is giving back Momo and Lala**

**Nana: Thank you Rito**

**Rito runs upstairs into Lala's room**

**Rito goes to her computer**

**Rito: I don't know how to work this thing its too advanced**

**Rito: NANA!**

**Nana runs upstairs to rito**

**Rito: Nana call Gid please... and leave me I need to talk with him right now**

**Nana: What your going to talk to dad**

**Rito: Yes lets hope he'll listen to me**

**Nana: Yeah I sure hope so**

**The transmition is accepted by Gid as his face pops up on the screen**

**Gid: Yuuki Rito**

**Rito: King Gid I need to talk to you its about Momo Lala and your son Kaizen **

**Gid's expression turns from uninterested to shocked and concerned**

**Gid: Yuuki Rito tell me everything**

**Nana shuts the door behind her**

**Nana: Rito Dad please cooperate...Momo ...Onee sama please be safe*tears***

***Chapter End***

**Mea: You never told me you had a brother Nana**

**Nana: Like I said he isn't worth mentioning**

**Sypris: So Rito how'd you like the story so far**

**Rito: Its good I like it...so when is part too coming**

**Sypris: Soon**

**Momo: Well if you wanna see the story progress review and tell us what you think **

**Sypris: Yea**

**Mea jumps on Sypris and Rito shoulder**

**Mea: Time for Fun**

***End***


End file.
